Kits that convert motorcycles to tricycles generally include a swing arm that is pivotally mounted to the frame of the motorcycle to support a rear axle upon which two wheels are mounted. Every effort is made to use as much of the original motorcycle equipment as is possible. A problem is invariably encountered with the floorboards provided for passengers on the motorcycle. The floor boards tend to be in the way of the swing arm and must be moved. The problem has been addressed in the prior art in one of two ways. One solution is to mount the floor boards on top of the swing arm. The problem with this solution is that the floor boards move up and down with the pivotal movement of the swing arm. The up and down movement can leave the passenger with an uncomfortable sensation. Another solution is to use extension brackets to raise the floor boards. The problem with this solution is that it leaves the passenger in a cramped position.